The Rebirth Of The Circle, The Downfall of Kain
by Dark Link1
Summary: What happened in the 100 years between the swo sagas of Kain, and what if something were to be changed inbetween, partially insbired by the discovery that mobious is alive at the end of Soul Reaver, mostly because there was no explanation of what happened
1. Default Chapter

The Rebirth Of The Circle, The Downfall Of Kain  
  
Chapter 1: The Timestreamer Is Alive!  
  
All of Nosgoth is wrecked, the ground shakes on a daily basis, since the rise of Kain, all of   
Nosgoth is doomed.  
In the beginning, nine wisards, Nupraptor, Malek, Bane, Dejoule, Azimuth, Mobius, Ariel,   
Anacroth and Mortanius formed to become the Circle of Nine, the Protectors of hope, as the   
warriors began to wage a dreaded war against the vampires of the land, they enstated the   
Serefan warrior priests, their leader was Malek himself, in a fearfull fight the mighty vampire   
Voridoor clashed with Malek, and in a momentus battle, Malek was defeated, for failing in his   
duties, his soul was forged to his set of armour for all eternity, the pillars of Nosgoth, the base  
of the Circle, has become corrupted, the circle had become known as the destroyers of hope.  
A mighty vampire warroir named Kain had been fooled by Mortanius himself to destroy the circle,   
however Mortanius himself ended up dead, leaving Kain to rule Nosgoth as a god.  
  
Kain sat on his throne at the bast of the Pillar of Balance, drinking blood from a golden goblet   
he reminiced about Mobius' death, such a mighty wizard in a life, yet he was taken down by a   
single blow.  
In the caves in the mountains of Nosgoth, lay the oracle caves, former home to Mobius, however   
Mobius was far from dead, although Kain destroued his Body, the soul lived on, the timestreaming  
wizard, Mobius, stirred his pot of illusions with his crystal septre.  
A weary traveler wandered in to the cave of the oracle, "Pray good traveler, what brings you   
here" questioned Mobius. "Oracle, surley you know of the scuge which has taken over the land",   
"Yes of course, It is Kain, the very scourge of my existence" said Mobius in an irritated voice.   
"What awaits this land in the future" asked the traveller.  
Mobius stirred his pot, and a large flame flared up, showing the images, Mobius talked in a   
narritave sense describing each image that appeared in the flame.  
"Unless Kain is destroyed, the following events will unfold".  
"Kain will go to the tomb of the Serefan warrior priests, he will defile the graves,   
transforming the vampire hunting Serefan priests' corpses in to Vampires, by the names of   
Dumah, Melchia, Zephon, Dumah, Morlok and Raziel, these effects will destroy the land of Nosgoth,  
unless the tormentor, Kain is destroyed".  
"however", continued Mobius, "Kain has become to powerfull and godlike to be stopped by any   
warrior, the origonal warriors of the circle of nine, must all be ressurected to destroy the   
beast.  
"I am the first, Mobius the Timestreamer", said Mobius, if i can imbude my power along with the   
other 8 members we can restore the balance, and save the land.  
You must help me. Mobius, thought slyly to himself, what he doesn't know is once Kain is gone,   
the Circle will be all powerfull and once again bring misery to the land of Nosgoth.  
"Let us leave at once so that we can restore balance to the land", said the timestreamer. 


	2. The Return To The Pillars

Chapter 2: The Return To The Pillars  
  
As the sun rose over the mountain of the oracle, Mobius emerged with his new companion.  
"What is your name, traveller", asked Mobius.  
"I am known as Lore", replied the traveler, I am a nobleman warrior from the land of Nacholm,   
in the west of Nosgoth.  
The duo continued to walk further through the mountains, Mobius, leading the way, and Lore   
following behind.  
A while later Lore questioned Mobius, "Do you know where we are going Mobius".  
"Of Course, we are heading to the pillars of nosgoth, so that we may reclaim the artifacts which   
link the circle of Nine to their power from that we can restore them, I have a small amount of   
energy left, but if I use it to restore the life of Mortanius the Necromancer, then he will be   
able to use his powers to bring back the rest of the circle, but to bring them back, we need the  
artifacts that link them to their powers.  
Seven days later the duo stumbled upon a sight like nothing they had ever seen before, a huge   
red sphere of spectral energy filled the sky, it span like a windmill, twirling, on and on.   
Mobius stopped and stuck out his arms to stop his companion from going any further.  
"We are here", said mobius.  
Lore drew his sword, ready to flex his muscle.   
"WAIT", called Mobius, do you think you can simply charge in there and take the artifacts,   
Kain will not let you take them, we need a plan".  
"OK", said Lore, "I'll go in and keep Kain busy, we can't allow you to use your last piece of energy,   
if you do so we will not be able to resurect mortanius".  
"Good plan", said Mobius, you fight and i'll steal the artifacts.  
Lore ran through the red spectral energy and stood, face to face with Kain. The vampire sat there  
upon his throne, he sneered at his challenge, "what do you want, human filth", sneered Kain.  
"I seek to destroy you, vermin", said Lore. As the enemies exchanged insults, Mobius slipped in   
unoticed, he ran to the base of Kain's throne and hid, he looked around for the artifacts, they   
were gone, except wait what, was that, that shimmering purple glow ontop of the pillar to the   
right, the pillar of death, it was the artifact he was seeking, Mortanius' Death Orb, the   
artifact which gave Mortanius the power to turn poeple from human to vampire and from death to   
life.  
Mobius, pulled back is arm, holding his staff of illusions, which he used to stir his pot, and   
aimed up at the death orb, could he knock it down, the staff, flew from Mobius' arm as if it was  
possed, straight in to the death orb, toppeling it from it's perch, The orb fell and bounced,   
this distracted Kain from his argumentive battle with Lore.  
Kain turned to see what the noise was, Mobius jumped in the air, and landed in front of Kain.  
"Vampire, I see your future, as I told you I have seen the future, and you are not in it",   
laughed Mobius to Kain.  
"A pox on your babble, Old man", said Kain "I still live now, and I should experience little   
difficulty in destroying you once more".  
But you will not be able to defeat the entire circle at once, you defeated us one at atime last   
time, and you still needed the help of your mentor Voridoor to defeat Malek the Serefan. Now that  
I have slaughtered your mentor, you stand no chance", said Mobius triumphantly.  
"IDIOT", shouted Kain, "I am stronger than you, i have understood what Voridoor meant, staring   
out across the planes of possiblity, I am like a god, my power is unparalelled", boasted Kain.  
"Anyway you cannot, regain your strength without your Hourglass, and the other circle members   
will need their artifacts to be resurected, their artifacts have been scattered throughout Nosgoth.  
"You are a fool Kain", said Mobius "Once we resurect Mortanius from the Death Orb he will be able  
to locate my hourglass and the artifacts of the other members of the circle, and you will be   
defeated".  
"Fool", said Kain "I defeated you last time and I will defeat you this time".  
"Time, Kain, Next Time, Mobius and Lore stared in to the red crystal on the end of Mobius' staff, and then they and   
the Death Orb were engulfed in a flare of magic, vanishing from the pillars.  
Kain knew that he had not intimitated Mobius and Lore, and that he would not be able to defeat   
the Circle alone, he resigned to his throne, and tried to think of a way to help his situation,   
then it struck him, he needed an ally, and there was only one possible choice.  
"Meanwhile, miles away, Mobius and Lore crashed down in a field of dead crops, they lay catching their breath, then   
Mobius grabbed the Death Orb, and began and ancient ritual, of resurection. 


End file.
